Faithful
by Sarugaki Sacchi
Summary: Setelah hari itu, Neji terus-menerus ada di pikiran Tenten seolah menghantuinya... Akan tetapi, ketakutan Tenten akan hal tersebut segera sirna dengan tibanya hari "H"... Needs review!
1. I can't believe what i see

**Faithful**

Tumben banget nih bikin fanfic cinta? Genrenya ada hurt-nya lagi. Ya iyalah, ini ide tuh sudah saya pendam sejak lama. Gak lama-lama amat sih. Tapi, saya masih bimbang. Bikin happily ever after atau sadly ever after,nih? Akan saya pertimbangkan.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sudah 2 tahun sejak Neji pergi ke Paris untuk kuliah. Akan tetapi, sampai saat ini aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya lagi. Apakah ia akan kembali ataukah tidak?"Tenten menulis dalam diary-nya.

Tiba-tiba ada suara berisik mendekati kamarnya.

"Tenten!!!!! Neji sudah kembali ke Konoha!!!!!!!"teriak Lee sambil terengah-engah.

"Benarkah?"tanya Tenten.

"Iya!!!!!! Sekarang ia ada di aula Konoha bersama teman-teman!!! Ayo kita ke sana!!!!"ajak Lee.

"Tunggu, aku bereskan meja belajarku dulu"potong Tenten.

"Haduuhh, kamu ini. Sikap berantakannya masih ada aja. Nanti malu sama Neji, lho"goda Lee.

Tenten tersenyum dan mukanya memerah, lalu meninggalkan rumahnya menuju aula Konoha.

Di aula Konoha……..

Ada kerumunan yang cukup ramai. Ada Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata dan yang lain.

"Neji, kau sudah lama sekali pergi. Kita kangen banget lo"kata Sasuke.

"Iya nih, lagian Neji pergi gak bilang-bilang ama gw"komen Kiba.

"Hm"balas Neji singkat.

Tak lama kemudian, Tenten dan Lee tiba di tempat tersebut……

"Neji!!!"sahut Tenten.

"Mmm, kalian?!!!"tanyanya kaget.

"Lama tidak bertemu, kau baru tiba?"tanya Tenten.

"Tidak, sudah dua hari aku disini"jawabnya.

"Neji"panggil Kiba.

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana dengan kehidupan cintamu? Apa, jangan-jangan kau sudah punya kekasih baru?"tanya Kiba.

"Yaa……. Aku sudah bertunangan"jawabnya.

"Dengan siapa?"tanya Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah mobil datang. Seorang gadis berambut panjang dan mengenakan bando turun dari mobil tersebut………

"Semuanya, aku ingin memberitahukan sesuatu"ujar Neji sambil memegang pundak gadis tersebut.

"Apa?"tanya Kiba.

"Kalian tentu kenal gadis ini, dia tunanganku"jelas Neji.

"Sa…sakura?"batin Tenten.

"Tidak mungkin?!!!! Apa Neji buta?"batin Lee.(Ya!!!!!!! Neji memang BUTA!!!!! Matanya baru saya congkel!!!)

"Err….hai……"sapanya.(Mana mau gw menjodohkanmu dengannya?!!!! Gw gaplok, MAMPUS lu!!!!!!)

"Hehe, halo……… selamat ya……."sapa Lee.

"Mmm…… aku permisi dulu ya. Kami masih ada urusan di rumah"potong Tenten.

"Yaa…….."balas Naruto dengan wajah agak murung.

Di rumah Tenten……………………….

Tenten langsung naik ke atas dan mengunci kamarnya……..

Kemudian ia menangis sambil bersandar di pintu kamarnya…..

Tenten's POV

Tidak mungkin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Barusan itu bohong 'kan?!!!!!!!!!

Itu pasti bukan Neji!!!!!!!!! Mustahil Neji berpacaran dengan Sakura!!!!!!!!!!

Setelah sekian lama ia pergi, aku pikir ia sangat merindukanku. Ternyata, ia bertunangan dengan gadis lain bahkan tanpa sepengetahuanku. Neji, kalau kau masih mengenalku apakah kau mengerti perasaan yang sedang kurasakan saat ini.

End of Tenten's POV

"Tenten….. ini aku, Lee"Lee memanggil Tenten dari luar kamar.

"Ah, ya….. sebentar"Tenten mengusap air matanya dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Kau menangis??!!!!!"tanya Lee kaget.

"Tidak….ada sesuatu di mataku……"balas Tenten lirih.

"Jangan berbohong, itu hanya akan membebani dirimu sendiri. Jujur, apa kau menangis?"tanya Lee.

Tenten tak sanggup menahan air matanya. Akhirnya, ia menangis.

"Kita bicara di kamar"ujar Lee.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Apa ada sesuatu?"tanya Lee.

"………"Tenten hanya terdiam.

"Apa tentang Neji?"tanya Lee.

Tenten menangguk lemah.

"Aku sendiri terkejut melihat ia bertunangan dengan Sakura"jelas Lee.

"Lee, sepertinya Neji sudah melupakan kita berdua"ucapnya lemah.

Lee memandangnya terkejut.

Tenten bersandar di pundak Lee sambil menangis.

"Sudahlah, kadang hidup itu sulit di percaya. Orang-orang yang kita cintai juga bisa meningalkan kita, seperti Neji"ujar Lee yang berusaha menenangkan Tenten.

Di halaman akademi ninja…….

"Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat barusan!!!"komen Kiba.

"Sasuke, kupikir kau yang akan……"ucapan Naruto terpotong.

"Hai, semua….."sapa Neji.

"Oh….hai…."balas yang lain.

"Ada apa sih? Kok kayaknya tegang gitu?"tanya Sakura.(Gyaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!! Dia ngomong!!!!!! Tolong!!!!!!!!)

"Ti…tidak kok……"bantah Sasuke.

"Kalian sedang apa di sini?"tanya Ino.

"Sedang jalan-jalan, 'kan kita rindu dengan kampung halaman"jawab Sakura tersenyum.

"Ah..iya…"jawab Hinata yang sebenaranya amat terpaksa membalas senyuman Sakura.

"Temanmu mana?"tanya Chouji.

"Yang mana? Oh, ya. Aku lupa, siapa namanya?"tanya Neji

"Tenten dan Lee"potong Shikamaru.

"Ah, kau benar. Aku tidak tahu mereka ada di mana"balas Neji.

Semua orang di sana kecuali Neji dan Sakura, terkejut mendengar apa yang di katakana Neji barusan.

"Tega sekali dia"batin Naruto kesal.

"Kak Neji….?"batin Hinata terkejut.

"Ah, iya. Ada pemberitahuan, minggu depan hari Kamis malam ada pesta untuk merayakan pertunanganku di rumahku. Kalian harus datang,ya"kata Neji.

"Yaaa…."balas semua.

"Oh, ya. Kami pulang dulu, ya"kata Sakura.

"Ya…"balas Ino.

Semuanya terdiam murung. Sampai Naruto…….

"Si Neji itu tega sekali!!!!!!! Berani-beraninya ia melupakan sahabat-sahabat terdekatnya"ucap Naruto kesal.

Di rumah Tenten dan Lee(Karena tak ada keluarga di Konoha, ia tinggal bersama Lee dan Gai-sensei)………

"Terima kasih, Lee. Kini perasaanku mebaik"balas Tenten.

"Nah, senyum begitu donk. Kita 'kan tidak enak melihatmu menangis terus"balas Lee.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kenapa pairingnya NejiSaku!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????????

Otak, aku marah ama kamu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tapi, tenang aja…… udah saya putuskan cerita ini akan happy ending!!!!!! Meskipun mengejutkan gini, plis……. REVIEW ya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. He asked me for

Faithful chap. 2 

Maaf, buat semuanya. Bukan niat saya bikin NejiSaku, tenang aja di chap ini ada NejiTen.

Tenang aja ya…. Ada NejiTen nya. Oh, iya satu lagi bwt Sora no Aoi. BWT APA AKU BIKIN LEETEN? Gak cocok lagi!!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Semua sedang ada di bandara…..

"Aku pergi ya"kata Sasuke.

"Ya…."balas Naruto sedih.

"Udahlah Naruto, Sasuke gak lama kok. Cuma mau nemuin anikinya bentar"hibur Kiba.

"Iya, ya…."balas Naruto.

Sasuke terdiam sambil menatap Tenten.

"Tenten, semoga kau bias kembali lagi kepada Neji"ucapnya pelan.

"Ya"balas Tenten sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Aku pergi dulu ya!!!!"Sasuke meninggalkan sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Dah….. Sasuke, hiks….hiks…."Naruto nangis.

"Udah ih!!!!! Kayak lo pacarnya aja!!!!"komen Shikamaru.

"Eh, iya. Malam ini…."ucapan Shino mengheningkan suasana.

"Malam ini apa?"tanya Kiba.

"Oh, iya….."balas Lee.

Semuanya terdiam…..

Malamnya…….

Semua datang terlambat.(Dengan di sengaja)

"Kok, pada telat?"tanya Neji.

"Maaf, macet. Si Komodo lewat"balas Kiba.

"Ayo, masuk. Acaranya sudah lama mulai lo"ajak Sakura.

"Bodo amat, mau udah mulai. Mau udah selesai"batin Ino.

Semua di sana sedang sibuk makan, mengobrol, dan lainnya. Tenten sedang JJM (Jalan-jalan Malam) mengelilingi rumah Neji yang bagaikan istana.(Masa' sih?) Di tengah jalan, ia bertemu dengan Neji yang sedang sendirian.

"H…hai…."sapa Tenten.

"Hai, kenapa kamu sendirian?"tanya Neji.

"A…ku lagi….. jalan-jalan, makanya sendirian"jawab Tenten.

Neji menarik tangan Tenten.

"Temenin aku ya. Aku juga lagi sendirian, nih"ucap Neji sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, i….iya"jawab Tenten ragu-ragu.

Neji mengajaknya jalan-jalan mengelilingi rumahnya. Ngobrol, makan. Sampai di taman rumah……

Neji mencium pipi Tenten!!!!! Wajah Tenten memerah.

"A….apa yang kau lakukan?!!!!!"tanya Tenten terkejut.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa"jawab Neji santai.

"Bo...bohong!!!!! Kamu pasti melakukan sesuatu 'kan?!!! Kamu kan sudah punya tunangan!!!!"tanyanya sambil terkejut.

"Yah, kau boleh bilang kalau aku ini adil sama semua cewek. Mau pacarku ataupun bukan"ujar Neji.

"Maksudmu?"tanya Tenten.

"Asal kau tahu saja, aku tidak pernah melakukan ini dengan gadis lain selain kamu"jelasnya.

"Tu…tunggu dulu, kau belum mejawab kenapa kau melakukan itu padaku?"tanya Tenten.

"Oh, itu karena…… aku tidak pernah merasa sesenang ini. Makanya, saat aku terlalu senang aku bisa bertingkah di luar

normal"ujar Neji.(NAFSU!!!!!!!!)

Wajah Tenten makin memerah……

Neji menatapnya dan kemudian tertawa jahil.

"A…apa sih?!!!!!"tanya Tenten malu.

"Kamu makin lucu deh kalau mukanya merah"ujar Neji.

Mereka terus mengobrol dan tertawa di taman.

Tiba-tiba ada dua orang dari klan Hyuuga melewati tempat itu, satu di antara mereka mengatakan…..

"Neji!!!!! Tunanganmu ya?!!!!"

"Ah, iya!!!!!!"balasnya.

Mendengar perkataan Neji tadi, mukanya memerah…..

"Kamu kenapa?"tanya Neji.

"N…nggak kok"balas Tenten.

"Kamu kaget ya, aku bilang gitu?"tanya Neji.

"I..iya"balasnya malu.

"Hehe….aku bilang begitu, soalnya kalau dengan Sakura. Di mata anggota klan, itu gak cocok. Jadi, aku ngaku kalau kamu itu tunanganku"jelas Neji.

"Neji, apa kamu pernah merasa kalau...kamu pernah berpacaran dengan seseorang sebelumnya?"tanya Tenten.

"Mm, kurasa tidak. Mungkin aku bukan orang yang tepat untukkau tanyai hal seperti itu"balas Neji.

"Coba saja kalau kau ingat, bahwa kau penah berhubungan dengannku"batin Tenten.

"Tenten?"

"Tenten!!!!!"

"Ah, iya!!! Ada apa?"tanya Tenten kaget.

" Tidak, kamu kenapa? Diam saja?"tanya Neji.

"Ti…tidak ada apa-apa, kok"Tenten menyangkal.

Neji kembali terdiam……

"Mm, Neji?"panggil Tenten.

"Ya?"

"Aku pamit dulu, ya. Sudah hampir tengah malam, nih"ujar Tenten.

"Ya, silahkan. Selamat malam".

Neji langsung meninggalkannya.

Ketika Tenten hampir menemui Lee……

"Tenten"panggil Sakura.

"Ya?"

"Aku perlu bicara denganmu"ujarnya dengan wajah serius.

"Tentang apa?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu!!!!!!!"bentak Sakura.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu, apa yang mau kau bicarakan!!!!"ujar Tenten kesal karena maen di bentak sama Sakura.

"Aku tidak peduli kau mau bilang apa, satu hal yang ingin aku peringatkan adalah…….. JANGAN PERNAH DEKATI NEJI!!!!"

"Aku tidak pernah!!!!"bantah Tenten.

"Lalu, tadi apa yang kau lakukan dengan Neji di taman?"tanyanya.

"Aku hanya menemaninya jalan-jalan… Sudah!!! Kalau mau membicarakan hal itu, nanti saja!!!! Sudah malam!!!! Aku lelah".

Tenten pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

Di kamar Neji, Neji sedang terdiam(Menunggu kesambet)……

Ia sedang membayangkan hal-hal yang barusan ia lakukan bersama Tenten. Tiba-tiba di pikirannya, muncullah wajah Tenten yang sedang menangis. Tentu ia terkejut. Ia teringat suatu surat yang pernah di berikan Tenten kepadanya sebelum pergi berangkat ke Paris. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan mencari surat itu, surat itu belum pernah ia baca. Sama sekali, bahkan selama 2 tahun.

"Betapa bodohnya aku ini? Maafkan aku, Tenten, Lee".

Neji menyesal karena sudah hampir melupakan teman-temannya.

Di tempat Sasuke, di Oto tepatnya……

"Ototou!!!!! Kau pulang juga!!!!"sapa Itachi.

"Kakak, aku perlu memberitahukan suatu hal"ucap Sasuke.

"Tentang apa?"tanya Itachi.

"Tentang pertunangan, aku batal dengan Sakura. Aku sudah menemukan calon"jelasnya.

"Siapa?"tanya Itachi bingung.

"Nanti saja"jawab Sasuke.

Esoknya……………..

Lee dan Tenten sedang berlatih dengan Gai-sensei. Beserta kelompok lainnya. Tak lama kemudian, Gaara dan kakak-kakaknya datang menyapa.

"Hai semua!!!"sapa Temari dan Kankurou.

"Hai,Kankurou!!!! Lama tak ketemu!!!!"ujar Kiba.

"Mm…. Mana yang lain? Kok kayaknya dikit banget yang latihan?"tanya Temari.

"Mereka…… sedang pergi"ujar Naruto yang sebenarnya berbohong.

Selesai latihan, Tenten dan Lee. Pulang ke rumah mereka…..

"Tenten, ada surat untukmu!!!"ujar Lee.

Ketika membaca surat tersebut, Tenten terkejut. Lalu ia turun ke bawah dan menemui Lee.

"Lee, apa maksud dari surat ini?!!!!!"tanya Tenten.

"Tenang dulu, kita bicarakan hal ini?"ujar Lee berusaha menenangkan Tenten.

"Apa maksudnya kalau Sasuke memintaku untuk menjadi tunangannya?"tanya Tenten kesal.

"Aku tidak tahu, bahkan aku belum membaca surat itu"ujar Lee.

"Lee, tolong jangan berbalik bohong padaku. Katakan apa maksud dari semua ini?!"tanya Tenten serius.

"Baiklah, aku menyerah kalau kau memaksaku. Begini, tadi pagi…. Sasuke meneleponku dan menanyakan apakah aku setuju dengan semua ini"jelasnya.

"Lalu, kau setuju?"tanya Tenten.

"Tentu saja tidak!!! Aku tidak mau mendahului keputusanmu. Terserah padamu, setuju atau tidak"jelas Lee.

"Kau tentu tahu aku akan menjawab TIDAK!!!! Katakan pada Sasuke, aku menolak!!!!"Tenten menolak dengan tegas.

"Akan kusampaikan pada Sasuke"

"Ke... kenapa jadi begini, sih?"batin Tenten kesal sambil naik ke kamarnya.

END O' CHAP 2!!!!!!!!!

Saya memberikan anda kebebasan untuk berpendapat Neji itu playboy atau bukan. Saya akan memberitahukan suatu informasi penting, yaitu... SAY BENCI NEJI!!!!!! Jadi anda mengerti kenapa saya sering menindas Neji, meskipun begitu. Tetaplah mereview...

Gimme R!!!!! Gimme E!!!!!! Gimme V!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gimme I!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gimme E!!!!!!!!!! And…………. GIMME W!!!!!!!!!!!! Hohoho….. review!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Gotta go my own way

Chap 3

Chap 3

Hooohohoho…… saya bahagia!! Kenapa? Karena anda benci Neji!! Tau alasannya apa juga. POKOKNYA saya BENCI Neji. Selagi masih nulis prologue, mau bales review dulu ah...

Miyu201: Saya benci Sakura!! Titik. Saya sendiri gak tau alesannya apa.(Author sarap)

Retis Community: Weh, anda ini bisa aja ngatainnya.(Bercanda kok)

Sora-chan 1412: Sasuke bagong?! Bagoes!! Gud gud, saya senang anda bilang gitu. Emang bener sih, dia gak boleh sampe dapetin Tenten. Sakura emang…….S-I-A-L-A-N!! Berani-beraninya kamu memarahi Tenten kami!! Terima kasih udah doain biar goodluck, soalnya saya terancam remedial pas mid-semester. Dan ternyata benar. :p

.hoshi.na-chan.: Terima kasih sudah mengajak NHFC bwt berbahagia, sekarang saya sedang bahagia kok.

pink-violin: Saya memang sengaja memfitnah Neji. Biar NHFC tambah banyak membernya.

Panik-kok-di-disko: Ceritanya bagus?! Hooh, terima kasih banyak Puti!!-Teardropped-

Semoga anda tidak mengeluarkan omelan setelah membaca ini….

--

"Tenten...apa kamu dengar aku?"tanya Ino yang lelah memanggilnya berkali-kali.

"I..iya!! Ada apa?!"tanya Tenten kaget.

"Dari tadi aku memanggil kamu, kamu kenapa sih?"tanya Ino.

"Nggak...aku gak kenapa-napa kok"bantah Tenten.

"Tenten, aku punya kabar buruk untukmu"ujar Ino.

"Apa?"tanya Tenten cemas.

"Bulan Oktober nanti, tanggal 13 tepatnya...Neji dan Sakura akan segera menikah. Hinata memberitahukan aku kemarin"ujar Ino.

Tenten menatap tak percaya, kemudian menunduk sambil menggigit bibirnya. Kemudian mengembangkan senyum palsu...

"Wah, syukurlah. Sampaikan kata selamatku untuk mereka. Aku harus segera pergi, aku sedang ada urusan di rumah"ujar Tenten.

Tenten meninggalkan tempat itu, tak lama kemudian hujan...

"Tenten, kau tak apa-apa? Apa kau menangis?"batin Ino.

Tenten berlari menuju rumahnya dengan tubuh yang basah kuyup.

"Aku pulang"sapanya dengan suara serak.

Tak ada jawaban...

"Sepertinya Lee belum selesai mengajar di Akademi"gumam Tenten sedih.

Ia naik ke kamarnya lalu mengganti baju, dan mengacak meja belajarnya.

"Nggak mungkin!! Neji, kalau ini bohong...seberapa ingin kau menyiksaku?!"ucap Tenten sambil menangis. Lalu ia teringat akan nomor HP Neji yang masih tersimpan di Hpnya.

Ia mencari-cari HPnya.

"Ini dia!!"

Tenten segera mengirimkan pesan kepada Neji yang berisi...

"_Neji, apa benar kau akan menikah bulan Oktober nanti?"_

Di saat yang sama, Neji dan Sakura sedang makan siang di sebuah restoran.

TUUT TUUT

"Aku ijin ke toilet sebentar"ujar Neji.

"Ya"balas Sakura.-Natap kayak apaan aja-

Tak sadar HPnya tertinggal di meja.

"Ada pesan? Dari siapa ya?"batin Sakura penasaran.

Begitu membaca, ia mengerutkan dahinya yang jenong besar tebal itu. Ia menatap kesal, dengan cepat ia membalas pesan itu...

Tenten sedang tertidur di pojok ruangan, matanya membengkak karena terlalu banyak menangis.

DRRT DRRT

"Eh, sudah di balas?"tanya Tenten terkejut.

Ia segera mengambil HPnya. Tenten membaca pesan tersebut dengan penuh harapan. Tapi...

Ia mencoba membendung air matanya yang tak bisa di tahan lagi, ia kembali menangis dan merasa tak percaya. Ternyata isi pesan itu meleset jauh dari apa yang dia harapkan.

"_Ya!! Memang kenapa?! Itu bukan urusanmu!! Tak usah pikirkan aku lagi!! Enyahlah!!"_

Tenten benar-benar merasa kecewa dan putus asa.

Meanwhile...

Sakura tersenyum puas. Ia berhasil menghasut Tenten.(Noooo!!-Lari-lari slow motion bawa golok-)

"Kamu ngapain megang Hpku?"tanya Neji yang baru kembali dari toilet.

"Nggak ko. Ta..tadi ada telepon dari Hinata"ujar Sakura.(BOHONG!! ITU FITNAH!!)

"Ya sudah"

Mereka kembali makan...

Di rumah Tenten...(Puyeng saya muter-muter)

KRIING

"Ya, aku datang"ujar Tenten.

S: Permisi, apa Tenten ada?

T: Ya, ini aku sendiri.

S: Tenten, ini aku. Sasuke.

T: A...kau...Sasuke...a….ada apa ya?

S: Apa kau sudah menerima suratku?

T: I..iya…..

S: Apa kau menyetujuinya?

T: A…ku…… belum dapat jawaban yang pasti….

S: Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Neji?

T: Aku tak bisa jelaskan, maaf.

S:Jangan begitu, katakan saja sejujurnya.

T: ...

S: Tenten?

T: Sasuke, permintaanmu kuterima.

S: ...

T: Apa kau dengar apa yang baru saja kukatakan?

S: Ya, aku dengar sangat jelas. Apa kau bisa pergi ke Oto 3 hari lagi?

T: Bisa...

S: Berangkatlah pukul 8, kira-kira pukul 3 sore kau akan tiba di bandara Oto. Aku akan menunggumu di sana.

T: Ya, akan kuusahakan.

S: Selamat sore...

T: Ya...

--

"Lee"panggil Tenten.

"Ya, ada apa?"tanya Lee.

"Tadi Sasuke menelepon"ujar Tenten.

"Dia bilang apa?"tanya Lee semangat.

"Dia menanyakan soal pertunangan itu"ujar Tenten.

"Lalu, kau menjawab apa?"tanya Lee.

"Aku jawab aku terima, ia menyuruhku untuk pergi ke Oto 3 hari lagi"jelas Tenten.

Lee menepuk pundak Tenten.

"Meskipun Neji telah meninggalkanmu, kau akan menjalani lembaran hidup yang lain dengan Sasuke. Karena itu, jangan mudah putus asa. Neji bukan segalanya"ujar Lee.

"Terima kasih"balas Tenten.

--

Tenten sedang mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"Tenten, kamu mau ke mana?"tanya Ino.

"Oh, aku mau pergi ke Oto"ujar Tenten sambil menarik koper.

"Untuk apa?"tanya Shino.

"Aku ada urusan di sana"jelasnya.

"Apa kita boleh ikut?"tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja, tapi yang cepat ya. Aku akan berangkat 1 jam lagi"ujar Tenten.

Di bandara...

"Mana Hinata?"tanya Kiba.

"Katanya baru berangkat, sih"ujar Shikamaru.

"Teman-teman, aku berangkat dulu ya...sampai jumpa"ujar Tenten

"Ya..."balas semua.

Beberapa detik kemudian, setelah Tenten masuk...

"Maaf semuanya, aku terlambat"ujar Hinata.

"Sayang sekali, kak Tenten sudah pergi dari tadi Hinata-chan"ujar Naruto.

Seseorang di belakang Hinata menerobos kerumunan orang-orang Konoha tersebut.

"Untuk apa dia datang?"tanya Shikamaru.

"Maaf sekali tuan, anda tidak bisa masuk"ujar seorang jounin menghalangi.

"Aku ke sini untuk menemui kekasihku"ujar orang tersebut sambil menunjukkan sesuatu.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan lama-lama"

Orang itu langsung berlari menuju Tenten.

"Untuk apa kamu ke sini?"tanya Tenten dengan nada sedikit membentak.

"Kudengar kau akan pergi ke Oto"ujar orang tersebut.

Tenten terdiam...

_I gotta say what's on my mind..._

_Something about us, doesn't seem right………these days….._

"Kau tak usah pedulikan aku, lebih baik urus Sakura saja"ujar Tenten tersenyum.

"Tapi….."

"Sudahlah….. aku mulai kehabisan waktu, kau hanya datang untuk mengantarku 'kan? Kau tahu, ini saatnya bagiku untuk pergi"ujar Tenten.

"Aku bukan mengantar, tapi menghalangi"ujarnya.

_Life keeps getting in the way…_

"Jangan halangi aku, Neji!! Aku bisa ketinggalan pesawat"Tenten melewati Neji.

_Whenever we try, somehow the plan...is always rearrange_

_It's so hard to say, but I gotta do what's best for me….._

_You'll be okay_

Tenten mulai menangis meninggalkan Neji…

"Selamat tinggal, Neji"batinnya.

_I've got to move on and be who I am….._

_I just don't belong here, I hope you understand….._

_We might find our place in this world someday…._

_But at least for now…….._

_Igotta go my own way…_

Tenten menaiki pesawat, kemudian mencari tempat duduk dan langsung duduk…..

"Butuh tissue?"tanya seorang wanita di sebelahnya.

"Terima kasih"ujar Tenten setelah mengambil sehelai.

"Apa tujuanmu ke Oto?"tanya wanita itu.

"Urusan pribadi...memangnya kenapa...Konan?!"ujar Tenten terkejut.

"Tidak, sekedar bertanya saja. Kebetulan sekali kita bisa bertemu di sini"ujar Konan sambil tersenyum.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu?"tanya Tenten.

"Aku? Oh, aku dan anggota Akatsuki yang lain diminta tolongi oleh Sasuke dan Itachi untuk membantunya mempersiapkan acara pertunangannya besok malam. Aku dapat bagian mendandani tunangannya. Apa kau tahu, kira-kira siapa?"tanya Konan.

"Hehe...maaf ya, aku tidak tahu"ujar Tenten menyembunyikan.(Karena malu)

"Mmm... maaf ya kalau aku menggagu"ujar Konan.

"Gak apa-apa kok"balas Tenten.

Sesampainya di bandara Oto...

Sasuke telah menunggu Tenten. Tenten berlari ke arah Sasuke, lalu menyapanya...

"Nunggu lama?"tanya Tenten.

"Gak, baru tiba"jawab Sasuke.

"Boong"

"Iya deh, udah 30 menit yang lalu"jawab Sasuke.

"Kakakmu juga bawa mobil?"tanya Tenten.

"Ya, buat nganterin Akatsuki"jawab Sasuke.

--

Tenten sedang membaca buku di ruang tengah...

"Tenten, lama gak ketemu ya"ujar Itachi.

"Iya ya..."ujar Tenten.

KRIIIING

"Sebentar, ada telepon. Biar aku yang angkat"ujar Itachi.

Tenten kembali membaca buku.

"Tenten, ada telepon untukmu"ujar Itachi.

"Dari siapa?"tanya Tenten.

"Nggak tahu tuh, orangnya ngotot gak mau ngasih tahu"jawab Itachi kesel.

Tenten mengangkat telepon...

Ket: (T)Tenten

(N)Neji

T: Ya, ini Tenten. Dengan siapa ya?

N: Tenten ini aku, Neji.

T: Apa maumu?

N: Apa kamu benar-benar akan bertunangan dengan Sasuke?

T: Itu bukan urusanmu.

N: Apa maksudmu?

T: Tentu kau sudah tahu 'kan?

N: Tahu apa?

T: Tidak, hanya sekedar menyebut. Kau akan menikah dengan Sakura pada bulan Oktober nanti 'kan?

N: Tahu dari mana kau?

T: Bukanlah suatu hal yang pantas kau ketahui...

Air mata Tenten mulai mengalir ketika sadar ia melarang Neji untuk mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya terjadi.

_Don't wanna leave it all behind_

_But I get my hopes up, and I watch them fall………………everytime…………_

_Another color turns to grey…….._

_And it's just too hard to watch it all……..slowly fade away……_

T: Neji, tolonglah……aku sangat berharap…..agar kau tidak memikirkan ku lagi……

N: Tidak...tidak, Tenten. Aku tidak bisa. Aku mencintaimu.

T: Bagaimana kau bisa katakan bahwa kau mencintaiku kalau aku tidak bisa di terima di kehidupanmu.

N: Apa maksudmu?

T: Sudah lebih dari 2 tahun aku rela melepasmu untuk pergi ke Paris, tapi kau telah melupakan dan bahkan menduakanku.

N: Itu masa lalu. Aku tahu kalau aku salah. Tapi, kalau begini terus...

Tenten dan Neji's POV(Gabriella and Troy as soundtheme)

_What about us? What about everything we've been trough?_

_But what about trust?_

_You know that I never want to leave you……._

_What about me? What am I supposed to do?_

_I gotta leave but I'll miss you._

End of the POV………

T: Aku harus memulai kehidupan baru dengan Sasuke. Selamat tinggal……Neji……

TRAK

Tenten menutup teleponnya……..

"Sial!!"batin Neji kesal.

"Ada apa, Tenten?"tanya Sasuke.

"Ti...tidak..."ujar Tenten.

"Ya sudah, tapi kalau kau kenapa-napa...katakan saja padaku"ujar Sasuke.

"Ya..."balas Tenten.

--

Di kamar Hinata...

"Kakak!! Ayah marah besar!!"ujar Hanabi.

"Kenapa?"tanya Hinata.

"Aku tidak tahu, yang jelas ayah marah besar pada kak Neji"ujar Hanabi khawatir.

Hinata berlari menuju ruang tamu. Di sana, terlihat ayahnya sedang memarahi Neji.

BRAKKK

"Apa maksudmu ingin membatalkan pernikahan itu?!"bentak Hiashi.

"Aku membatalkannya karena ingin saja"ujar Neji santai.

"Apa kau sudah putus dengan tunanganmu?!"tanya Hiashi.

"Tidak, aku akan segera memutuskannya"ujar Neji santai.

Hiashi tak dapat berkata-kata, tiba-tiba ia terjatuh!!

"Ayah!!"panggil Hinata dan Hanabi.

Hanabi berusaha membangunkan Hiashi, Hinata memeriksa apa yang terjadi dengan Hiashi.

"Kak Neji? Apa yang terjadi dengan ayah?"tanya Hanabi.

"Aku tidak tahu"jawab Neji santai.

Hinata terkejut, kemudian ia berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Neji.

PLAK

Hinata menampar Neji!!(Oh, Yeah!! This is life!!)

"Karena marah besar, penyakit jantung ayah kambuh dan sekarang ayah tak sadarkan diri. Apa kakak tidak peduli dengannya?!"tanya Hinata.

"Kau urus saja ayah di sini, aku akan pergi ke Oto dengan Sakura besok"ujar Neji yang muncul entah dari mana setelah menghilang sekejap.

"Untuk apa?!"tanya Hinata terkejut.

"Menyusul Tenten"jawab Neji

TBC (Tuberculosis alias To Be Continued)

--

Wah wah, Neji mengejar Tenten. So sweet. Review ya!!:D


	4. What should

Chap

Chap. 4

Akhirnya, setelah kehabisan duit dan ide selama berbulan-bulan. (Cuma 3 bulan kok).

Bahagia sekali setelah bisa kembali ngupdet. (Tapi di warnet, di rumah di putus. Karena ternyata tagihannya bukan Rp.700.000,- tapi, Rp.7.000.000,-. Saya diomelin habis-habisan. Tapi 'kan sekarang sudah bebas.. -evil smile-

Inilah balasan review dari saya:

ochaemon: Anda peramal yang hebat, Neji memang begitu menyebalkan sampe saya mau Bing dia sampe ujung dunia. Grrrr, kesel banget. Sifat dia memang saya buat alami nyebelin dan gak dibuat-buat kayak di pilem. Karena saya pembenci setia Neji.

.hoshi.na-chan: Bawa Sakura 'kan niatnya mau di... (Masih rahasia) di Oto. Hehehe... kalo diliat baek-baek, emang dari awal alur cerita ini udah ngikutin iklan pond's. Gak Cuma adegan SMSnya doang.

Faika Araifa: Kita sama!! Tos!! (Bwt apa seh?). Saya emang freaky banget klo udah urusan membenci Neji. Di sekolah, saya menyebarkan virus pembenci Neji ke teman-teman dan pecinta Naruto juga beberapa anggota ekskul dimana saya tergabung.

Sora Aburame: Yeph, tau kenapa nih otak bikinnya Triangle Love mulu. Setelah diteliti, otak saya suka error sendiri. Mari kita ambil pemukul kasti dan memukul Sakura ampe ujung langit dan gak usah balik lagi!!

HyuuGa Misako: Anda amat-amat benar. Wahai para wanita di dunia, khususnya tmen gw yang minta bikinin account di dan tiba-tiba minta diblokir. GAK SELAMANYA NEJI ITU PERFECT!! BAGI SAYA, DIA ITU PERVERT!! KARENA PLAYBOY!!

biaaulia: 'Kan gw dah kasih tahu loe alasannya. Gak usah dibilangin dua kali.

miyu201: Tokoh favorit saya ada di profile saya, silahkan lihat.

Panik-kok-di-disko: Yo!! Yo!! Yo!! Nanti ku review punyamu!!

Cantik-Chan: Dit, kalau kamu tanya Annita. Dia pasti bilang, kalau aku kesel pasti sasarannya Neji. Yang salah siapa, nyumpah-nyumpahnya ke Neji. Kalau ada berita bagus tentang Neji, saya gak akan peduli. Kalau baca fic dimana Neji tertiban sial, saya akan loncat-loncat kegirangan. Kamu juga bener, Fitnah itu lebih kejam dari Fitness!! Bwkwkwkwkwk.

Sekianlah pembocoran kegilaan saya seputar kebencian abadi saya pada Neji.

Silahkan membaca!!

--

Bandara Oto...

Pesawat Neji dan Sakura baru saja mendarat...

"Neji, mau apa kita pergi ke Oto? Pamanmu 'kan sedang sakit!!"komen Sakura.

"Sudahlah, sekarang kamu ikut saja dulu!!"suruh Neji.

Sakura diam dan menurut sambil berjalan di belakang Neji...

Dari arah yang berlawanan...

"Iiih, bantuin aku Naruto!!"keluh Kiba.

"Gak ah, maless..."balas Naruto kesal.

Mereka sibuk bertengkar sampai menabrak sesuatu.

"Aduuuh, kalau jalan lihat-lihat donk!!"omel Tenten.

"Maaf, saya sedang bertengkar dengannya. Jadi, tak lihat depan"jelas Naruto sambil menunduk.

"Dobe??"tanya Sasuke.

"Teme??"balas Naruto.

"Ku pikir kamu gak akan datang ke undanganku"komen Sasuke.

"Mana mungkin nggak?? 'Kan temen gw mau tunangan, masa' gak dateng. Gak pren tuh namanya..."balas Naruto.

"Ngomong-ngomong Kakashi-sensei dan yang lain mana??"tanya Sasuke.

"Oh iya!! Kayaknya ketinggalan!!"Naruto celingak-celinguk sana-sini.

"Kamu sih, dari tadi gak mau bantuin aku bawain barang. Jadinya Kakashi-sensei ketinggalan di dalem 'kan!!"keluh Kiba.

"Kayaknya nggak deh, mereka baru aja keluar"ujar Itachi sambil menunjuk ke arah Kakashi.

"Itu dia!! Sensei!!"teriak Kiba sambil lari-lari ke arah Kurenai meninggalkan Naruto.

"Eh, kamu ngapain di sini Tenten??"tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Cuma nemenin Sasuke aja gak apa-apa 'kan?"balas Tenten.

"Gak apa-apa sih"ujar Naruto.

Sore harinya, di rumah Sasuke. Di kamar Tenten tepatnya...

"Ja...jadi kamu tunangannya Sasuke?!"tanya Konan setengah teriak.

"I...iya..."jawab Tenten sambil malu-malu.  
"Selamat ya, berbahagialah"ujar Konan menyelamati Tenten.

"A..aku belum menikah, tak usah seperti itu"ujar Tenten.

"Ehehe... iya juga ya..."balas Konan sambil mengusap-usap bagian belakang kepalanya.

DRRT DRRT

Konan langsung mengangkat telepon.

"Eh, ya Itachi? Apa? Setengah jam lagi? Baiklah"

"Ada apa?"tanya Tenten.

"Katanya, aku harus mendandanimu sekarang. Karena, acaranya akan dimulai setengah jam lagi"jelas Konan.

"Hmm...baiklah, kita mulai saja"ajak Tenten.

Neji memasuki sebuah rumah besar, diikuti Sakura dari belakang. Seseorang menyambutnya...

"Hei, Neji!! Aku pikir kamu tidak akan datang"sambut Itachi.

"Mana mungkin Itachi-san, ini 'kan pesta pertunangan temanku"ujar Neji.(Halah, anda bohong 'kan? Ngaku aja deh, kalo nggak saya lempar bwt jadi makanan Hiu..eh...Kisame)

Tak sengaja, Sasuke dan Neji bertemu pandang. Sasuke berjalan ke arah Neji, dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya...

"Terima kasih banyak karena kau mau datang"ujar Sasuke sambil berjabat tangan dengan Neji.

"Ya, selamat ya"balas Neji.

Sasuke mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Neji.

"Setelah ini, Tenten menjadi milikku. Jangan pernah dekati dia lagi"bisik Sasuke.

Neji terkejut, tapi ia hanya diam saja. Sasuke meninggalkan Neji.

"Maaf telah membuat anda menunggu, mari kita mulai acaranya. Inilah, tunangan dari Sasuke Uchiha..."Itachi berbicara menggunakan mic, lalu menunjuk ke arah Tenten.

Terlihat Tenten berjalan menuruni tangga di dampingi Konan. Rambutnya digerai, ia menggunakan gaun panjang berwarna Indigo. Pipinya memerah mendengar namanya disebutkan.

"Te...Tenten itu...tunanganmu?!"tanya Naruto terkejut.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"Hehehehe...Langgeng ya..."ujar Naruto.

"Terima Kasih"jawab Sasuke.

Sasuke menaiki tangga. Menghampiri Tenten, lalu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Tenten.

Pipi Tenten memerah kembali. (Siapa yang gak nahan, ngeliat Tenten blushing!! Saya aja yang cewek begini hampir nosebleed!!)

Itach menaiki tangga dan membawa sebuah kotak merah kecil, lalu membukakannya untuk Sasuke. Sasuke mengambil 2 cincin dari dalam, satu ia berikan pada Tenten.

Sasuke memasangkan cincin yang ia pegang pada jari manis kiri Tenten, begitu juga Tenten melakukan hal yang sama. Kemudian Sasuke mencium pipi Tenten.(Uuuh... so shit... eh?? So sweet deh..)

(.happy-ending.Sasaji: Neji panas... Neji panas... rasa BBQ.. Lho?!)

Mereka berdua berjalan menuruni tangga. Sesampainya dibawah, disambut dan diberikan ucapan selamat oleh para peserta undangan.

"Selamat ya"ujar Naruto sambil menyalami Tenten.

Sasuke sedang berjalan menuju meja makan, kemudian ia ditahan oleh Itachi.

"Ada apa, aniki?"tanya Sasuke.

"Selamat yah, adikku sudah mau menikah. Rasanya aku didahului"ujar Itachi sambil tertawa garing. Lalu memeluk adiknya dan menepuk punggungnya pertanda bangga.

"Terima kasih, aniki"balas Sasuke.

"Temee, jangan menangis dong!! Aku jadi ingin menangis!!"ujar Naruto dengan matanya yang sudah berair itu.

Di sisi lain rumah Sasuke, Tenten sedang duduk di balkon lantai atas. Menikmati suasana malam yang indah...

"Haaah, tak terasa sudah hampir bulan Oktober... Sebentar lagi, Neji akan menikah... Begitu juga aku. Eh, dia dulu atau aku dulu ya?? Hmm..."ucap Tenten kebingungan.

"Kurasa Neji akan membatalkan pernikahannya"sambung seseorang.

"Ah, dari mana kau ta..hu... apa yang kau lakukan disini?"raut wajah Tenten berubah, sepertinya ia marah.

"Aku hanya sedang jalan-jalan dan kebetulan ada kamu. Yaa... hanya itu"jawab orang itu.

"Tolonglah, aku sudah memintamu untuk melupakanku... Kenapa sekarang kau masih mendekatiku?? Aku tidak mau membencimu, tapi kalau kau tetap tidak menabulkan permintaanku... Aku rasa aku terpaksa membencimu..."ancam Tenten dengan mata berkaca-kaca. (Bukan akting lhoo)

Orang itu menghampiri Tenten, kemudian memeluknya dengan hangat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tenten... Karena itu, maafkanlah aku..."ujar orang tersebut.

Tenten menangis di pelukannya.

--

Akhirnya, kelar juga nih chap... –sujud syukur-

Maaf yah kalau sedikit, anda semua pasti tahu siapa "orang itu" khaaan??

Mumpung ujian selesai, saya akan berusaha mengupdate cerita-cerita saya. Kalau sudah diupdate tolong di-review yaaaa...


	5. Enough!

CHAPTER 5

Maaf yah… Vakumnya kelamaan, terus… saya kembali menlanjutkan fic ini berkat Piggy!!! Thanks to piggy!!!! Thanks to the reviewers!!! I'll reply your reviews at the end of the chapter!!!!!

* * *

"Neji…"panggil Tenten dengan suara terisak.

"Hm…"Neji membalasnya dengan gumaman.

"Tolonglah… Pergilah dari kehidupanku….."pintanya. Neji begitu terkejut, ia yang merupakan seorang Hyuuga, klan yang dikenal amat sangat hebat, merasa tidak mampu mengabulkan permintaan gadis yang amat-sangat ia cintai.

"Tenten, a…aku…."Neji mencoba menolak permintaan Tenten.

"Kumohon, Neji…. Kumohon dengan amat-sangat…"Tenten masih memaksa Neji. Neji menggeleng pelan, lalu menatap Tenten dalam-dalam.

"Tenten, jujur saja, aku…."Neji belum sanggup menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Tenten menatapnya agak kesal.

"Kenapa, kau kenapa????"tanya Tenten.

"Ju..jujur saja… A…aku… Tidak sanggup melepaskanmu…"ucap Neji jujur, tangan Kirinya menyentuh pipi Kiri Tenten. Tenten agak menunduk sambil tertawa pahit, lalu mendorong tangan Neji menjauhi wajahnya.

"Hehe… Neji…. Apa kau sudah gila???"tanya Tenten penuh kesedihan. Neji menatapnya bingung.

"A..apa maksudmu, Tenten???"tanya Neji heran.

"Fuh, jangan pura-pura…. Apa kau sudah gila??? Setelah kau pergi meninggalkanku, kembali dalam keadaan yang sangat mengejutkan, menyakiti hatiku sampai luka ini terasa tidak akan hilang, lalu sekarang kau mengatakan kau tidak sanggup melepaskanku dari kehidupanmu… APA MAUMU SEBENARNYA, NEJI????!!!!"tangis Tenten tak dapat tertahan lagi. Lalu ia melepaskan diri dari pelukan Neji. Neji masih terkejut mendengar apa yang baru saja Tenten katakan. Tenten memalingkan wajahnya dari Neji, kembali menatap langit.

"Tenten…."panggil Neji.

"Jangan panggil aku lagi, pergi sekarang juga… Jauhi aku… dan jangan pernah kembali lagi ke kehidupanku!!!!!"balas Tenten. Neji tidak berkutik mendengarnya, kata-kata yang tepat untuk seseorang seperti Neji. Walaupun Neji tidak marah, ia tetap meninggalkan Tenten.

"Walau aku meninggalkanmu, aku tahu kau pasti akan membutuhkanku… Aku yakin itu…"bisik Neji.

"Teruslah bermimpi!!!!"balas Tenten kesal.

* * *

Sasuke dan Itachi berdiri di depan pintu masuk rumah mereka, mengucapkan ucapan sampai jumpa kepada para tamu.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Teme!!!!"ejek Naruto sambil masuk kedalam mobil Civic hitamnya yang dikemudikan oleh Kakashi.

"Yah, sampai jumpa juga, BDobe…."balas Sasuke sambil tersenyum setengah dan mengangkat satu alisnya. Naruto pun menjulurkan lidahnya dan menutup jendela, lalu Civic hitam itu berjalan meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha. Mereka berduapun melambaikan tangan, Itachi menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Hey, aku duluan yah… Giliran Akatsuki yang party!!!!!"ujar Itachi sambil tersenyum riang.

"Ya…. Kau mau apapun aku tak peduli…"balas Sasuke. Itachi terdiam, lalu tersenyum jahil.

"Hooo, jadi kau tidak peduli???? Baiklah, aku akan mengencani Tenten malam ini!!!"ejek Itachi.

"Heeei!!!! Bukan itu maksudku, Brengsek!!!!!"balas Sasuke. Itachi tersenyum jahil lalu menjitak kepala adiknya itu lalu berjalan masuk. Sasuke menjulurkan lidahnya pada Itachi. Tak lama setelah Itachi masuk, Nejipun keluar. Mereka bertemu pandang, mereka saling bertatapan sinis.

"Selamat yah…."ucap Neji dengan nada kesal. Sasuke tersenyum seolah-olah ia telah memenangkan pertarungan sengit, lalu melipat tangannya.

"Yaaa, terima kasih…"balasnya. Neji menatap Sasuke marah, lalu mengepalkan tangannya.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya????"tanya Neji. Sasuke langsung menurunyan senyumnya, ia pun menatap Neji serius.

"Kurasa aku tidak melakukan apa-apa… Kalau kau mau tahu alasan kenapa ia menerima ajakanku untuk bertunangan, itu adalah kemaunannya, pantaskah kau memaksanya???"tanya Sasuke.

Lagi-lagi, Neji tak sanggup menjawab. Ia kembali terdiam.

"Ada apa, pengecut???? Kau tentu sudah menanyakan hal ini padanya bukan??? Untuk apa kau bertanya lagi padaku?????"tanya Sasuke.

"Aku belum bertanya padanya, makanya aku bertanya padamu…"balas Neji.

"Well, kau bertanya padaku pun tadi sudah aku jawab…"ujar Sasuke. Neji menatap Sasuke tajam dan dalam. Lalu menarik kerah Tuxedo Sasuke.

"Sudah cukup, aku tidak mau kau mendekatinya!!!!!"bisik Neji sambil mengepalkan tangannya lalu mengarahkannya ke wajah Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tersenyum licik mendengarnya.

"Terserah kau, ia datang padaku. Kalau kau mau ia menjauhiku, berusahalah, paling hasilnya nihil…"ejek Sasuke. Neji semakin panas, ia mengencangkan cengkramannya.

"Kau!!!!!"geram Neji setengah teriak.

"Hentikan, Neji!!!! Sasuke!!!!"teriak seseorang dari dalam, saat keduanya menoleh, ternyata itu adalah Tenten. Tenten menghampiri mereka berdua, lalu melepaskan tangan Neji dari kerah Sasuke.

"Tenten…"panggil Sasuke. Tenten menatap Neji kesal, nafasnya tak beraturan karena amarah. Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat, lalu…

**PLAK****!!!!!**

Tenten menampar Neji sekuat tenaga.

"Cukup, Tuan Hyuuga!!!!!!! Ini sudah keterlaluan!!!!!!"omel Tenten.

"Tenten…Kau…"Neji memanggilnya seraya menatapnya tak percaya.

"Kuminta, sekarang kau pulang…. Tinggalkan tempat ini… Tunanganmu sudah menunggu di mobil. Jadi, jangan kecewakan dia…"Tenten mengusir Neji pelan-pelan. Neji membalikkan badannya, lalu berjalan pergi, tapi di tengah ia terhenti, mulutnya bergerak mengatakan sesuatu.

"Baiklah, kalau ini yang kau mau…."bisikan Neji perlahan terdengar sampai ke telinga Tenten, mendadak mata Tenten panas, ia mengharapkan air matanya jatuh, namun itu tidak berhasil. Lalu ia membalikkan badan dan berjalan ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau baik-baik saja??? Kau kelihatan sedih. Kalau ada masalah, ceritakan padaku…"ucap Sasuke khawatir. Tenten mengusap matanya.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa.. Mungkin hanya sedikit lelah….."balas Tenten. Lalu mereka pun berjalan memasuki rumah.

* * *

"Kau dari mana saja???? Lama sekali…"keluh Sakura setelah Neji memasuki mobil. Neji melepaskan dasinya dan menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

"Kau tidak apa-apa????"tanya Sakura.

"Yah, hanya sedikit lelah…"balas Neji. Sakura tersenyum, lalu bersandar pada bahu Neji.

"Aku senang kau baik-baik saja…"bisik Sakura. Neji terdiam tidak membalas….

* * *

Tengah malam, Tenten sedang tertidur nyenyak, tiba-tiba ia mengerutkan dahi seolah-olah bermimpi buruk, lalu….

"Hah!!!!!"Tenten terbangun dari tidurnya, ia terkejut setengah mati, tubuhnya berkeringat karena ketakutan. Nafasnya tidak beraturan.

"Ck…"Tenten menaruh dahinya di telapak tangan kanannya, lalu merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan. Setelah itu, menghela nafas sambil menenangkan diri.

'Lagi-lagi, ia muncul di dalam mimpiku…. Kenapa??? Setiap aku berjalan kemanapun, ia terasa seperti mengikutiku, masuk ke dalam mimpiku, dan terasa seperti menghantuiku???!!! Ia seperti kematian yang tak akan lepas dari kehidupanku…'batin Tenten bingung. Ia kembali berbaring, berusaha untuk tidur kembali, lalu menutup matanya perlahan-lahan.

"_Kau akan membutuhkanku… Pasti…"_tiba-tiba terdengar bisikan. Tenten pun tidak jadi tertidur.

Wajahnya pucat pasi, ia ketakutan. Ia pun bangun dari tempat tidurnya, lalu berjalan kekamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya. Setelah itu keluar lagi dan duduk di meja riasnya….

Tenten menghela nafas, ia melamun menatap kaca. Dilihatnya bayangan seseorang dikaca sedang menatapnya, dan itu adalah… Neji.

"Neji???!!!!"tanyanya kecil lalu menoleh kebelakangnya, dan ternyata tidak ada siapa-siapa. Ia membalikkan wajahnya. Lalu memutuskan untuk kembali tidur.

'Yang benar saja, ia terus-menerus seperti ada disampingku… Ia terus-menerus berada dipikiranku… Apakah aku masih mencintainya??? Tolong, bantulah aku… Tuhan…'batin Tenten berharap.

The "H" Day……

Tenten bangun pagi, tahu-tahu disebelahnya sudah ada Konan yang telah menyiapkan acara untuk hari ini.

"Pagi.."sapa Konan. Tenten masih setengah mengantuk, lalu mengucek matanya sampai ia benar-benar terbangun.

"Hmm… Pagi…"balas Tenten setengah mengantuk. Konan tersenyum semangat seolah-olah hari ini adalah hari yang spesial bagi Tenten. Ya, tentu saja. Karena hari ini, Tenten akan melangsungkan pernikahannya dengan Sasuke.

"Kau sudah siap????"tanya Konan semangat.

"Siap untuk apa?????"tanya Tenten bingung sambil menggerai rambutnya.

"Hari ini hari pernikahanmu!!!! Apa kau lupa???"tanya Konan. Rasa kantuk Tenten langsung musnah. Ia tersenyum ramah mendengar perkataan Konan.

"Tentu saja aku siap…"balas Tenten.

* * *

Di Villa Hyuuga, tempat Neji menginap. Neji baru saja bangun dari tidurnya, tahu-tahu, seseorang telah membukakan jendela untuknya. Ia pun duduk sebentar, menghilangkan rasa kantuknya. Tiba-tiba, ponselnya bergetar, diambilnya ponsel itu oleh Neji. Dilihatnya, sebuah pesan pengingat dari aplikasi kalender. Bertuliskan, "Today, Tenten's Marriage". Neji terdiam sedih melihatnya.

"Pagi, Neji!!!!!"Sakura menyapa secara tiba-tiba dari belakang. Neji tidak membalas, ia tetap terdiam.

"Kau kenapa, sayang????"tanya Sakura.

"Sakura, apa kau tahu hari apa ini????"tanya Neji. Lalu Sakura tersenyum gembira.

"Tentu saja!!! Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Tenten dengan Sasuke!!!!"balasnya. Neji masih terdiam.

"Memangnya kenapa??? Kau tidak senang????"tanya Sakura.

"Tidak, aku turut senang…. Senang sekali….."balas Neji datar.

* * *

Di ruangan pengantin wanita, Tenten sedang dirias oleh Konan. Lee berdiri disebelahnya untuk mendampingi.

"Nah, selesai sudah… Bukalah matamu, Tenten…"ucap Konan. Lalu Tenten membuka matanya, ia melihat dirinya yang begitu berbeda. Rambutnya kini tidak lagi berbentuk seperti roti, kini rambutnya tergerai indah sampai pundak. Pipinya berwarna Pink tipis, matanya terlihat begitu lembut dibalut Eyeshadow berwarna cerah. Ia terkejut, lalu memerah karena malu.

"Tenten, kau cantik sekali!!!!!"puji Lee.

"Terima kasih…."balas Tenten. Lee membungkuk ke arah Tenten, lalu sama-sama berkaca.

"Apakah aku sudah keren???"tanya Lee, berniat menghangatkan suasana.

"Hehehehehe… Sudah seperti biasa…"balas Tenten. Lee tersenyum tulus pada sahabatnya.

"Lihatlah… Benar 'kan apa yang kubilang????!! Kau sudah jauh lebik baik sekarang…."ujar Lee.

"Hehehehe… I..Iya…"balas Tenten yang masih cekikikan.

"Kau, akan berpisah dengannya sebentar lagi…"uacap Lee datar. Tenten berhenti tertawa, tapi masih tersenyum. Lalu mengangguk pelan. Terdengar seseorang memasuki ruangan….

"Ayolah, waktunya tiba Tenten-chan…."ucapnya.

"Baiklah, terima kasih.. Shizune…"balas Tenten.

* * *

CHAPTER 5

-END-

* * *

Yeaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chap 5 selesai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mau bales review ah, seperti yang dikatakan diatas…

The Flatter: Hehehe, kata-kata anda membuat saya ingin tertawa terbahak-baka.. (Cuz feels like someone who has just confessed his/her feeling… XDDDD *Just Kidding*

Dheeantzz: Ini saya submit chap 5 nya, maaf belum sempat me-review… Punya penyakit malas dan pikun.

Yvne: Yah, awalnya emang agak mirip ama iklan Pond's yah… XDDD

Faika Araifa: Ini saya update.

Runaway-dobe: Hmm… Kalau soal tiap chap digabung jadi puisi ato lagu saya nggak ngerti, males ribet-ribet…

Puti: Sabar yah, gw tau perasaan lo… (Mengingat pas gw maen ke rumah lo, banyak telepon masuk. Menggangu kegiatan… XDDDD)

melissa as tenten: Ya, saya telah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pembenci Neji sejati. –bergaya ala Liberty, Audience: Tutup idung- Hmm… Soal OC, saya pikir-pikir dulu….

Sabaku No Kaoru: KITA SESAMA PEMBENCI NEJI!!! BOWAHAHAHA!!!! Thanks buat review-nya yah…

Naruchu-chan: Thanks reviewnya, kalo soal fic lain… Kita liat saja nanti…-sok misterius-

: Thanks reviewnya, maaf belom sempet nge-review… Lama gak buka fandom Naru.

: Shino Mencari Cinta's coming soon!!!!

Annita myuu: Udah gw bales review-nya langsung 'kan???

FuMi kuChiki is mE: Sya benci Neji karena takdir, tak tahu kenapa, tampanganya tak mengenakkan mata… Kalau mau tahu alas an kenapa Fic saya lama di update… Silahkan buka profile saya, di bawahnya sudah tertera.

Angel's Chocolate Cookies: HIDUP SAKURA HATERS!!!!

Hinamori Momo-Kuchiki Yukiko: Yup, saya nggak peduli karena benci…

Well, that's it… REVIEW!!!! ^0^


End file.
